Within You
by SlytherinPrincess87
Summary: "I want you, I want you so bad it tears me up inside. You think I like craving you, chasing after you like some school boy in love?" RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Within You**

**Disclaimer**

**Draco/Hermione**

**well here goes R and R**

**Head boy and Head Girl**

**1**

Draco watched her across the dinning hall, ignoring all around him. Watching her smile and laugh with Ginny Weasley . He licked his lips, when she looked up and looked his way he puckered his lips at her, a small blush covered her face than she quickly looked away..

Draco has asked Hermione to shag him on many occasions, but she simply declined, so he he's been chasing after her ever since, at first it was just to get in her knickers, and now it was something else. He had feelings for the young witch, and he didn't like that. But despite trying to get close to her, when they are alone she shuts him down immediately

Draco is so use to girls chasing him, wanting him, begging for his attention. But Hermione was different, she didn't chase she didn't beg she didn't even want anything to do with him, she was nice to him and didn't pester him like her friends. Mostly because she was stuck with him in the head boy and girl common area. They practically had to live with one another so they had to get along.

He had bluntly asked her to sleep with him while trying to crawl into her bed one night, but she hexed his ass. It was worth a shot, and he was able to see how skimpy her pj's were when she wasn't covering them up with a robe. She was delectable.

Bad thing for Draco was he started to her crave her, he wanted her, he didn't just want her for sex, and be another notch in his bed board. He wanted her all of her, and no one else.

Hermione noticed his advances and was put off, she was disgusted by the way he just crawled in her bed wanting nothing but sex, not even a good snuggle, she would of let him in his bed to cuddle and go to sleep but there was no way she was going to have sex with him, and that be it. No doubt he was probably a good lay and she wanted to feel that, to feel him, but of course she would never admit that, she was Hermione Jane Granger , not some bimbo who chases after a guy like him. She had self respect, even though she did have pleasurable thoughts, that her best friends knew nothing about.

One night in the common room, while Hermione was doing home work, Draco plowed in the room and threw his stuff the side, he looked at Hermione with hunger in his eyes and sat beside her.

"Hermione" He sang her name. "Come to bed with me, you won't regret it, hell you'll love it." He said in her ear. She pushed him back

"Sod off Malfoy I don't want you."

Harsh, words. They actually stung. "Please, Reconsider, I promise I won't kick you out of my bed after words."

"No just your life."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. What was she saying she wasn't in his life, not really. "Go fuck someone else and leave me alone. I'm refuse to be another notch in your head board, Malfoy." She said with a hiss and stood up, he pinned her to the wall, all red In the face, but not pissed more upset and dejected than anything else, which he wasn't use to. "I want you, I want you so bad it tears me up inside. You think I like craving you, chasing after you, like a silly boy in love...Do you? No I don't, so get it through your smart skull witch, You're different, and I love that. And it's not about the sex any more. This goes deeper than that." He growled at her face to face inches apart.

He pushed off the wall and walked off. With that he left Hermione to her thoughts. She was beat red, and didn't know what to think.

Her feelings for him ran deep but she didn't know how deep and she didn't know if they ran that deep.

Later that night, when all were alseep a thunder storm rolled in, lighting and thunder clashed like cruel Gods at war and tears of rain of those who have suffered battle poured down.

Hermione began to cry out in her sleep, a nightmare had taken over, she couldn't wake up she was stuck in the abyss off her dream, she felt cold and alone, until warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a warm embrace, as to secure her and keep her safe from the dangers that taunted in her head. All started to calm and her tears started to fade as she snuggled into the warmth that held her, she let out a sigh and peace now took over her dreams….

Waking up, her body was warm and her mind was clear, she opened her eyes. She stared at the sight in her bed for a moment, then all hell broke lose. "MALFOY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!' She roared. "I will not have will have sex with you.!" She pointed his wand, he fell out of bed and got up, wearing nothing but sweats. "It wasn't like that, Granger. Hex me all you want, I was just here to comfort you through your nightmare..."

She put her wand down. "Thank you ." She said. He took a double step back.

" What?"

"You heard me.."

"No I think I had fuzz in my ear."

"Thank you for being there for me, when I needed someone." She said and looked away, he stepped closer to her, and lifted her chin, her eyes looking away, she was blushing.

"You're welcome."

He still had ahold her face, she looked at him he was breathing heavily, so close to her, he leaned down and …..

Okay, so that was chapter one, tell me what you think, please dont be brutal ill update later taday or night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Within Me**

**Disclaimer**

**RnR**

**Head boy and head girl **

**Rated M**

**2**

**Last time**

He still had a hold her face, she looked at him he was breathing heavily, so close to her, he leaned down and …..

Now

He leaned down to kiss her when she pulled away. "I'm not that weak, that id fall for…."She was cut off when his lips assaulted hers. He then pulled away. "You are infuriating woman, what does it take to please you?" He asked annoyed and curious. "What do you want from me?" He begged at the question.

"When I know your intentions are true, and you're not just trying to trick me." She said rather cold but blunt.

Draco sighed. He moved closer to her face. "Well guess what love, I won't give up, I'll prove it to you." He huffed and then walked away with sass.

Hermione tilted her head to watch his ass as he walked away.

In class Draco made sure he sat right beside Hermione or as close to her as he could get, receiving sneers and hate from her friends.

He put his arm around her and leaned close to her ear. "I'll show the world first, if that'll make you happy." He purred in her ear.

"Mr. Malfoy would you and Miss. Granger like detention to get spend some more time together?" Snape asked in his usual I hate the world voice.

"That won't be necessary professor." Draco said pulling away from Hermione and taking a seat, with a grin across his lips, Hermione turned and glared at him, and all he could do was smile

She was so tempted to hex him, but she didn't want points deducted from Gryffindor. Turning back around she began to take notes.

Everyone knew if all Draco wanted was to shag someone he wouldn't go public and make such a big deal about it, he wouldn't try so hard to get someone to even notice his attempts. He would just go up to a girl, flirt and get her in bed. Hermione being be different and difficult, made him try as hard as he could, even if he failed..which wasn't an option.

Hermione had to give him credit he was trying to prove something to her, as if she meant something to him, which she just believe, she couldn't fathom the very thought that Malfoy of all people could ever want or love her. Since he made it very clear in the beginning he thought of her as filthy mudblood.

Draco tried every attempt he could think of to woo this girl….

At the dinning hall Draco stared at Hermione, thinking, thinking what to do next, to prove to her he wanted her for her. He stood up . "Hey Hermione!." He yelled. "Will you be my girlfriend!?" He yelled across the dinning hall, for all to hear, their was gasps, faints, awes and freak out from a lot of girls. He never once ask them that question.

Hermione blushed, her heart skipped a beat.

She stood up. "I'm nothing to you but a mudblood, so what do you think.." She yelled back and quickly walked off tears streaming down her face. Draco went after her tripping on his own feet on the way to her, but he caught himself gracefully of course. He chased her down, reaching their common room, he busted down her door, where he found a sobbing girl curled up in a ball. His once angered pissed off face, went to sadness.

"That's the reason you deny my feelings for you, because so many years ago I called you a mudblood?" He said down beside her on her bed. "Oh 'Mione….my 'Mione." He pulled her up into a hug, she was so light, he cradled her, she tried to push him away, but he held on to her.

"'Mione I'm so sorry, I don't think of you that way anymore...The way I feel about you is different. I love you..."

She looked up at him, his eyes genuine and sincere, he meant it, he was in love. She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss…." Show me, how much you love me." She said in a scared yet innocent voice.

Draco lowered Hermione down to the bed…

So thats number two I will post the Lemon later. . Tell what you think. ^.^, Ideas on sexual things leave me a PM.


End file.
